


Hi, I'm Ladybug!

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Marinette hears about this new student claiming to be Ladybug, oh boy.Marinette's had enough of being pushed aside, she's had enough of Lila's BS, and now this?!She's going down.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1530





	Hi, I'm Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt!  
> https://miraculous-of-salt.tumblr.com/post/189534541107/prompt-idea

This was odd.

Not the part where everyone flat out ignores her, not the part where Lila is busy telling her sob story, not the part where Juleka and Rose shoot her sympathetic looks.

No, not that. What got Marinette curious was the girl who walked besides that liar, swinging her hips and shooting the guys winks and peace signs.

Oh boy, she can feel a headache already, if only her parents didn't force her out of the bed so Marinette can get to school on time. Of course, it had to be today.

Marinette trudges into class silently, her mood lights up significantly when Felix is there, reading a book. He acknowledges her with a nod, as Marinette sets her bag down and takes out her homework, the packet that was due today.

Felix taps her shoulder; Marinette looks up at him. Felix nods his head towards the front of the classroom. "Prepare for trouble, we got double."

Marinette rolls her eyes before peering at the two girls. She squinted. The girl next to Lila had dark blue hair, she could see the top of her head, peeking out a bit of brown. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, and she wore a massive amount of makeup. But what got her attention the most was her outfit. The girl wore black leggings and a red skirt with black boots. She wore a blouse that was also red, with black polka dots. "Who is that?" Marinette whispered to Felix.

"A bitch if she hangs out with Lila." Marinette snorted, which caught the attention of the class. Half the class shot her a glare, while Adrien gave her a look that screamed disappointment. "Mari, I’m not wrong though." He smirks.

Clapping got their attention, as Marinette and Felix turned to Mlle Bustier.

"Alright everyone!" She smiled, "we have a new student joining us! Please introduce yourself!"

"Hi, I’m Heidi Cedar!" Heidi giggled into her hand, "I recently joined your school, but I've been living in Paris for 4 years now! Some of you may know me as-. Oh wait, I can't say."

Lila got up from her seat and placed her hand on Heidi's shoulder, a small smirk adorning Lila's face, which went unnoticed by the class. "Don't worry bestie!" Lila said rather loudly, "You can tell them! I guarantee that mostly everyone here will accept you!" A jab that did not go unnoticed by Marinette.

"If you say so bestie!" Heidi replied. Marinette resisted the urge to groan, it hasn't even been a minute and already, she feels like chucking that pile of plastic out the window. "I'm the savior of Paris!"

_SCREEECHHHHHH_

"WHAT!" Marinette jumped up from her seat. "Why would you say that! Aren't your identities supposed to be a secret!"

Lila looked at her with a devious smirk before turning on her tears. "How could you say that Marinette! How dare you make my best friend feel bad! I can't believe a bully like you would go that far!" The class was in an uproar as Marinette attempted to stutter out an excuse.

"Stop." the icy glare that Felix shot Lila froze her on the spot. "She didn't even say anything bad; she was implying that if you were the heroes of Paris-"

"Are you saying that Lila is a liar?" Alya shot up from her seat and marched over to the back, only to be held back by her boyfriend. "Lila has done nothing to you, neither has Ladybug! You and Maribully are made for e-"

_CLAP CLAP_

"Class, that is enough! We are wasting time and I need to continue with my lesson. Heidi, you can sit in the back besides Na-"

"Mlle Bustier, I would be most comfortable sitting next to Adrien and Lila, all three of us can sit there!" Mlle Bustier blinked before resigning. Marinette grumbled angrily, not aware of her seatmate (and close friend) blushing.

* * *

"I don't like that girl." Juleka mumbled, "She gives off bad vibes..."

Marinette groaned into her hands; she could feel Felix gently rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. Luka entered the room with a bag full of chips and sat on his bed. He passed the chips over to Kagami, who sat on his right.

Luka chuckled. "Jule, I’m seriously convinced that your class has a brain the size of a pea." Rose snorted. "Rose, I’m not lying. I bet she doesn't even know what a kw- what a Miraculous is."

"That liar and that- that- deceiver! I'm Ladybug MY ASS!" Marinette flailed her arms around furiously. "Oh yes! I'm Ladybug because I look like her, NO!"

Felix scoffed. "She has contacts in, there is no way her eyes have _that_ much pigment, it's like I’m staring into the sun, only, it's blue."

"I can't let her lie like that! As much as I want Heidi to perish, she's going to get in serious trouble when Hawkmoth catches wind!" Marinette balled up her fists, "that little liar has an accomplice..."

Rose sipped her strawberry smoothie. "Well, for starters, let's disprove her claims! Prince Ali has never heard of Lila for starters!"

"Jagged Stone never owned a kitten." Luka said.

"She never helped Kazue Kato write Blue Exorcist." Kagami chimed.

Marinette groaned into her hands. "That's the problem, she can just use a lie to cover that up. Oh no! My tinnitus was acting up, so I didn't hear Jagged clearly and assumed he had a cat! Oh, that's because Prince Ali works with a lot of people! God, I hate liars."

Felix spoke up. "But there's one thing that can topple her empire." All pairs of eyes turned towards him curiously. "She claims that Ladybug is her best friend, and as proof, brought in a piece of plastic to back up her supposed fact. If we can disprove that, checkmate."

Kagami nodded. "How do we do that?" A giggle was heard as everyone turned towards Marinette.

"I don't think we should get Ladybug right this instance, let's wait for the right time." Rose leaned back at the evil glint in Marinette's eyes.

* * *

"Pound I-" Chat Noir grabbed her hands abruptly. "C-Chat?"

He giggled like a toddler. "M'lady."

 _This again_.

She yanked her hand out of his gentle grip like her life depended on it. Ladybug sighed. She managed to get Chat Noir to stop calling her M'lady for a week, but now here he was, pushing himself into her private bubble.

Ladybug ignored his grin and strolled over to the victim gracefully, a girl with long blonde hair who held the newly repaired lipstick in her hands. "Are you alright?" She knelt gently.

"Ladybug? Oh! I'm so sorry! Ugh, geez... Some girl at my school smeared my lipstick on my homework assignment. I'm terribly sorry this happened, I know my way home don't worry!" With that, she bolted off.

"Wow M'lady, i wonder how good lipstick would look on you! And imagine that pressed to my lips." He giggled, leaning in.

Ladybug took a giant step back before crossing her arms, fixing her partner with a glare. "What happened to respecting my boundaries? We're protecting Paris! You can't keep grabbing my hand and making advancements while we were dealing with an akuma!"

"M'Lady, lis-" Chat's sentence was cut off by a beep from Ladybug's earring. She covered her ear protectively before swinging her yoyo out.

"We will be having this conversation later."

* * *

"Marinette, class started twenty minutes ago." Marinette stuttered out a response, before resigning to her fate. "Detention after school."

Marinette sat into her seat with a groan, Felix tapped her shoulder which caused Marinette to look up from her nap. He nodded towards Rose, who was passing her a piece of paper.

 _What were you talking about_ yesterday?

Marinette whipped out her pink gel pen, wrote something before nudging it to the edge of the desk.

_You'll see :)_

"This day could not get any worse." Or so she thought. She opened her lunchbox taking a bite of a sandwich.

About 20 feet away, Marinette could see the crowd. She didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Yeah Alix! You were such a tough akuma to beat! But I couldn't have done it without Chat Noir, my trusty partner!" Besides Heidi, Marinette saw Adrien beaming.

Marinette wanted to strangle her. She had just gotten over her crush on Adrien a month ago, there's no need for jealousy.

No need for jealousy.

No need for-

"Ignore her, she's about as plastic as they come." Felix. Yeah, he's got her back.

"Hmm?" Marinette smirked, "I can't hear you."

"Bitch."

"There's the Felix I know!"

The two continued eating their lunches passively talking when a crowd of people stormed up to them. Marinette looked at the crowd of her former friends and tilted her head slightly to the right. "What do you want now. I'm trying to eat."

"Listen here you shit." Alya started. "Ladybug's got a boyfriend now, spoiler alert, it's Adrien. How does that make you feel? Knowing that he would choose Heidi over you? Oh, of course he would, you're nothing but a bully." The crowd laughed in agreement.

"My god, when will you guys ever shut the fuck up?" Gasps were heard. Lila glared daggers at Felix who calmly ate his salad. "We're trying to have a good time away from people like you. I would appreciate it if you leave before I deck you in the face." Marinette snorted.

Heidi gasped loudly holding her hand to her chest. She crumpled to the ground crying. Adrien stormed over to where his cousin sat calmly and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I can't believe you! Ladybug has done nothing but help us! And this is how you a-"

_CRACK_

The next thing everyone knew, Adrien was holding his now bleeding nose.

Everyone was shouting, Marinette closed her eyes and could hear static, she could hear a ringing in her ear. There are too many people, too many, too many!

"Felix Culpa, principal, now!"

The next thing Marinette knows, was that she was being picked up bridal style. She could hear the shouting fading, as if she's getting away from them. Marinette opened her eyes. "F-F-Felix?"

Felix set her down gently. "I-I'm sorry. I noticed that you were uncomfortable there, so I brought you out here."

Marinette blushed before enveloping her friend in a hug. "Thank you."

Felix blushed before embracing her. What seemed like eternity was a couple of seconds before the two pulled away.

Felix grimaced, remembering the events that transpired earlier. "I'm definitely getting suspended."

* * *

And suspended he was. Felix didn't get an expulsion because of his high status, but he was suspended for two days.

With this newfound fury, Marinette was determined to get him back; she had a plan.

She found her opportunity earlier than expected.

The last two days had been absolute hell for her. Without Felix, she just felt alone. Rose and Juleka attempted to sit with her at lunch, only to be forcefully pulled away by Heidi and Lila. Kids were calling her names and tripping her in the hallways, Marinette got another detention because Lila locked her in a locker and propped a bunch of items against it. The only reason she made it out was because Tikki (and somehow Plagg) did their best to set her free.

 _This day could not get any worse_. Marinette sighed as she resumed note taking.

A crash was heard in the front as Mayura and a giant snowman flung in through the window. She shoved Adrien and Lila off their seats and picked up Heidi by the throat in front of the class, facing the window.

Marinette quickly but quietly slid around, hugging the walls before gently opening the door to the classroom. She could hear a 'stop her!' coming from Mayura before the door was frozen with ice. Marinette got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Tikki!" She opened her purse, letting the kwami fly out. "I knew this would happen! Mayura's here! What do I do-- What do I do!"

"Calm down Marinette! You need to transform now! Your class is in danger!"

Marinette patted her cheeks, eyes filled with determination. "You're right! Tikki, spots on!"

"I've waiting for this moment for a while bug." Mayura spat out. Heidi clawed at her throat, attempting to break free. "Aww, what's the matter? A true shame isn't it."

"Let her go!" Adrien charged at Mayura only for her to gracefully move to the right. "Heidi!"

A yoyo string wrapped around Mayura's waist and tugged her back, freeing Heidi from her grasp. "Wow Mayura, didn't expect to see you here!" Ladybug shouted, perching on the broken window.

The class gaped at her. Max looked lost, Mylene and Ivan were scared.

Alya's phone fell to the ground with a clang, her left eye jumping from Heidi to Ladybug, staring in disbelief.

And Adrien? It looked as if his hamster had died.

Mayura got up from the floor regaining her composure, "It looks like I was sorely mistaken. Ladybug, prepare for your doom!" Ladybug did a back flip out the window, launching a smirk towards the seething Lila. Mayura and the senti-monster jumped out the window, beginning the chase.

"YOU LIED!" Ivan was the first to crack. "Heidi was never Ladybug! Th-This was all an act!"

"N-No! I swear, she's Ladybu-"

"YOU WERE LYING ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Alya stormed up to Lila's desk and forcefully slammed her hand down. "EVERYTHING ON THE LADYBLOG? IT'S A LIE, ISN'T IT?"

Nino jumped out of his seat, "You lied about knowing Ladybug? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU LIED ABOUT?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TINNITUS, DO YOU?"

"ARE YOU EVEN FRIENDS WITH JAGGED?"

Lila stuttered, she looked to Heidi for help, but Heidi looked away. "I-I promise I know Jagged! I designed one of his albums! Rock Giant! I designed that for him!"

The class fell a deadly silent.

"Yeah, no." Juleka sat there reading a book, not looking up. "It was all over the news, Marinette designed his album not you. Marinette is friends with him, not you. In fact, she's his _niece_." Rose snorted.

The class became chaos.

* * *

Felix and Marinette were walking to school in the morning, holding hands and giggling. When they arrived at class, both were bombarded with apologies.

"We're so sorry for not believing you!" Mylene's eyes were red.

"I'm sorry dude. I know that you're not a bully, don't worry!"

"GIRL!" Alya burst through the door enveloping Marinette. "I'm so glad your back! We all missed you! Lila and Heidi both got expelled, so now we can go back to our movie nights and sl-"

" **Stop**." Everyone paused. "You guys have made it clear to me who my real friends are. Because of you, I found someone, who will truly stand by my side and not ditch me for a liar." Marinette wriggled out of Alya's grasp.

"W- But I deleted the interview! I fixed everything! I even ruined my blog!"

"What about the other times? Where you pushed me down the stairs, where you yelled at me and called me a whore. Yes, I will forgive you because I don't care that you got my boyfriend suspended, I don't care that you didn't believe your best friend over a liar."

Whispers filled the air. "Yes, we're dating, because unlike you, Felix will actually stand by my side and fight for me."

Marinette shook her head, fixing her former best friend with a glare. "I'm sorry but, we can't be friends again" She walked with Felix to the back of the classroom, her classmates making a path for her before returning to their seats with a saddened look.

* * *

"Who? Are you?" Ladybug looked at the guy, his icy blue eyes highlighted behind his mask. His features more defined as he stood there leaning against a wall.

"I'm your new partner. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." He held out a hand.

Ladybug hesitated before accepting the handshake. "I'll look forward to it." She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing salt, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
